


Stubborn

by hi_no_senshi



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: M/M, Post Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_no_senshi/pseuds/hi_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a fairytale.</p><p>(Or maybe it is. A fairytale about beetles and heroes, trenchcoats and rifles.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn

You've always been stubborn.

If not for me, I doubt you would have sought medical help. I'm quite certain of that. You would've continued fighting until you fell over. 

But then again, if not for me? You wouldn't've been constantly drawn into fighting. Oh, I know there's no way you would've stayed on the sidelines, but you wouldn't've been as involved, as constantly in danger. Though I suppose, given today's example, you'd still throw yourself into danger to help others. There are police in this country who are perfectly capable of stopping shoplifters, Godai, you don't have to do it all yourself.

Oh, Godai.

You could wake up, you know. 

The doctor told me you were due to wake up in the next four to six hours anyway, but a familiar voice wouldn't hurt. You came through the operation with flying colours. They relieved the pressure on your brain, and there was no permanent damage done. You'll just be tired for a while, you'll need to take things easy. I imagine that'll mean you'll be up and around by tomorrow. 

Stubborn. Just as I said. 

Minori's baby is beautiful. He has your nose. She's refusing to name him until you come back. I know he arrived early, but really, Godai. Not that early. You'll be late for your own funeral! 

...sorry, sorry.

I'll book a flight for both of us back to Japan once you're cleared. Tanzania's beautiful. I came to Kenya once, many years ago, for training. But I haven't seen any other parts of Africa before. I suppose I haven't seen that much of Tanzania, either. It was a quick trip from the airport. 

Anyway. I'm not going to sit here and stare at you like you're some kind of sleeping princess. We're not in a fairy tale! Kissing you on the lips won't wake you up, but maybe I'll just...

_...Ichijou-san?_

Godai!

Welcome- welcome back.

_Heyyy, Ichijou-san. It's all right. I'm fine! Don't cry! You're my favourite handsome prince._

I kissed you on the FOREHEAD, and how long have you-

_Since you mentioned -_

_**[yawn]** _

_\- since you mentioned Tanzania. Long enough._

...just as I said. Stubborn!


End file.
